


UNTIL YOUR LAST BREATH

by orphan_account



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very very short fanfic of Kija and Jaeha in the Zombie Apocalypse.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	UNTIL YOUR LAST BREATH

where ( ) remembers the good times he had with ( ) a flashback- ( ) is dead btw uwu 

The piercing grunting sounds of those creatures that seemed to now control the world around Jaeha were silenced. Everything went silent. The only sound to remain was the rustling of the trees which he found himself surrounded by. Kija, sitting across from him blabbered on about a distant memory of his happy past, something that would be lost forever, like hidden treasure with no map to mark the spot. Jaeha gulped, his adam's apple moving up and right back down, his hands were breaking out into a cold sweat. Kija's soft lips stopped moving as he noticed the change in the atmosphere, which only seemed to grow heavier as the ticking minutes went by. Before long a pair of pale hands came into the vision of Jaeha's eyes which only now stared down at the roof of the van. The pale hands grabbed onto the green haired man's, giving them a small squeeze before they moved onto the face of the male. The man known as Kija looked endearingly at the man across him, his blue eyes reflecting the moonlight which shined down upon the empty parking lot they found themselves in. The corner of his small lips moved slightly upwards, a sincere yet pitiful smile. Jaeha felt the warm liquid run down his cheeks feeling weakened, feeling tired, feeling like all hope was lost. He sat in the parking lot staring ahead, there no longer was the man's blue eyes in front of him, but the trees that laid ahead. He was alone, the tears flowed, and they didn't stop. All he could think of was the memory of the man which gave up his life to save his own. 

Jaeha felt the warm liquid run down his cheeks feeling weakened, feeling tired, feeling like all hope was lost. He sat in the parking lot staring ahead, there no longer was the man's blue eyes in front of him, but the trees that laid ahead. He was alone, the tears flowed, and they didn't stop. All he could think of was the memory of the man which gave up his life to save his own. 

_______________________________________________________________________

The trees rustled quietly as the wind began to pick up as the night dawned upon the two men that barely had managed to escape death's door. They were exhausted, not one day flew by where they found themselves sleeping more than three hours. They had grown lethargic, using pure adrenaline to get by on the daily. Kija, a man who was born with gorgeous blue eyes and white-gray hair, especially had become afraid of the thought that if his vision were to go black, everything which he treasured would disappear along with it. The man who seemed to soar with every step he took, was one with green hair and purple eyes that seemed to captivate anyone who stared deep into them. Jaeha moved promptly, his hair fluttering elegantly as he jumped onto the roof of the van in one swift move. Kija stared in awe, no matter how many days or weeks he had spent with Jaeha, how well he got to know him, would ever get rid of the feeling that he was watching someone fly. He seemed to be guided by the wind, his movements were so gorgeous that they seemed like a dance choreographed by the best dancer known to man kind. 

"Kija dear, would you join me up here?" Not only were the man's movements elegant but his voice was equally as beautiful. It was captivating, almost making it difficult to deny any request which he asked upon the white haired man.

The man smiled, shuffling slightly to allow more room for another to fit on top of the gray van. Without any rejections or thoughts Kija found himself jumping up onto the van roof as well, rather less elegantly. Jaeha burst into laughter only to quiet himself down as he heard Kija groan and begin to fall backwards. Jaeha, almost on instinct threw himself over to catch Kija before he had the chance to fall down onto the concrete. Holding back his snickers he began to speak again, "Darling, sorry sorry- It- was only-." 

Jaeha stopped amidst sentence as he found himself to be captivated by the gorgeous blue eyes of the man in front of him. He gulped slightly, the eyelashes of the man in front of him moved like those of a butterfly's. They were... enthralling. His lips separated slightly, only to whisper one word.. Beautiful. Kija's eyes widened slightly, his mouth falling slightly apart feeling completely lost by Jaeha's comment. His eyes traveled towards the lips in front of him, before the tears which he was holding back began to flood his vision. 

Jaeha finished pulling him up, letting him immediately fall into his arms so that he had a place to cry and rid of the overwhelming emotions which he felt. Kija had lost everything, his family, his family pet, his friends, everything which was normal up until that day where the sirens burst out loud. Ever since that day he's been alone, quietly shivering in the corner of his room, starving and having nothing to drink as he was afraid that he would be the next victim if he were to solemnly breathe a little too loud. Jaeha had found him on accident as he was breaking into houses to find supplies for himself, ever since then the two males have been together. They ran away together, slept together, ate together, laughed together. They were each other's hopes to survive this dawning nightmare. 

The purple eyes of the man who Kija had grown to love were now flooded with tears. The warm salty tears ran down his cheeks, hard and fast. He quivered and shook underneath the blanket which belonged to his dearest Kija. His eyes were red and swollen, he spent every night crying, feeling hopeless. His nose was stuffed, incapable of breathing in the wavering smell of his love that resided upon his blanket. He reached his hand out the way he once did to mutter the word, beautiful, to the love of his life.. Yet there no longer was anyone who he could say that to. He was alone, he has been alone for the past two weeks. The only memories he held of his once love were the ones he created on that same car roof. The smell of which once was engraved into the blanket he wrapped himself around was also beginning to wane. 

As hard as he tried, he could not get rid of the image of his love mouthing the words, "I love you" before jumping into a herd of the un-dead to save Jaeha from what once was his inevitable death. Jaeha had screamed, he screamed so loud the trees around him shook, he screamed until his lung could no longer produce enough air to allow him to continue, he screamed until his throat began to claw at him, he screamed until the person he loved the most disappeared. He now sat alone in the same parking lot, waiting for the day he too will be killed by the same gurgling disgusting creatures which ate away at his one true love.


End file.
